The Untitled South Park Yaoi Oneshots
by Yaoifangirl25
Summary: Just like the title says these are oneshots of South Park yaoi couples. I will warn you these can be pretty kinky or brutal. As you can tell I suck at summaries. Ch 1. Dip
1. Dip Violence

**This is my first story so please be gentle with me. This is also the first time I ever wrote a M rated story. **

**Warning: Yaoi and a bit of violence.**

~**DAMIEN'S POV~**

I wake up in the morning and I smile down at my angel lover. I smirk as I see the bed full of bones and blood. I started to think about last night,our demonic activities we do every night.

_I glide my hands along his torso,the beautiful Grecian dress that draped around his shoulders and torso full of blood. I smirk and I bite into the pale column of his throat,moaning at the feeling of blood flowing into my mouth. At the same time I use my teeth to rip out the skin and that was in my way of his bones. When I reached his bone I take my teeth out and I tear the bone out of his neck,moaning when I feel the bone break and his pleasurable groan. _

_I use the bone to stab his leg,the blood gushing out into pleasureable squirts. He screams at the sudden infliciton of pain on his body. He looks up at me with round innocent eyes as I push the bone in deeper to his skin having it come out of the other end of his leg. He starts to pant and he holds onto me tightly. I take my hand,my claws pushing out from my fingernails, and I stab his torso harshly. I groan in a mixture of menacilly and pleasure as I see the blood gushing out underneath my hand and his screams becoming high. I rip my hand out and I take his heart out in my hand,knowing he would still live even if his heart was taken out. I rip the dress off his body and I start to attack his nipples,sucking on them forcefully._

_"Damien..." He says quietly as he takes my hand to stroke his hair. I start to suck on the nipple faster before biting down on it roughly. I can feel blood starting to pool in my mouth for the second time that night. As I suck on the blood greedidly I take my hand and push my fingernails on his other,blood pooling on my fingernails. I pull both my hand and my mouth away from his chest before lowering down to his stomach. I smirk and I lap at his navel before biting down on the midsection,right under the bellybutton. After sucking on the blood for a moment I push my hand inside and I rip out his intestines. I take the bloody organs in my mouth and I push my teeth inside,earing a delighted gasp from my little angel lover. I throw the organs down on the floor before trailing my lips down,purposely ignoring his cock. I lap at his hole for a little a bit before feeling a tiny hand pulling my hair._

_"Please Damien...don't tease me anymore do something for the love of God!" Pip cries out. I glare at him angerly before slapping his thigh harshly. "Don't you dare use his name in my prescence." I warn him before looking back up at him. "Now tell me,what is it you want my sweet little corrupted angel?" I ask him,rubbing his hole slowly. He gasps and starts to whrithe underneath me. _

_"Put your finger inside of or your cock please Damien! Beat me and take me,show me how evil and dark you are!" He cries out and starts to thrust against my finger,probably hoping I would push it in. I smirk and lean against his hole,my canine teeth so close to it. _

_"I will not deny my lover's wish." I mumur before kneeling up and pushing my aching cock inside,using the blood as lubricate. He screams in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he wraps his arms around my neck,pulling me close to his body. I smirk once more at his pleasurable scream,being music to my ears. I start to thrust harshly inside of him,most likely being very painful for him. I try to move my body around to find his special spot before smiling cruely and smacking my cock against it,earning a delighted moan. The feeling of his fingernails going deep into my neck and blood flowing from his hole almost makes me lose it until I grab his cock and start to pump it furiously. He screams once more before thrusting up against me as he reaches his orgasm. The feeling of more blood flowing from his hole and the tightness wrapped around my cock caused me to orgasm deeply inside of him,my nails pushing in his back deeply. I hear him pant against me for a moment before his eyes close and his breathing becomes shallow,showing signs that he was asleep. I look down at him and I smile,kissing his cheek tenderly._

_I whisper in his ear."Good night my sweet corrupted angel," before closing my eyes and pulling him close to me,falling into a deep sleep._

I shake my head when I hear Pip calling my name.

"Damien? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" He questions me. I smile and I hold him close,noticing his wounds were all repaired.

"Yes I'm fine my dear,more fine then you'll ever know." I mumur,smirking as I pull him closer to my body. I defiantly know we'll be being even more bloodier tonight.

**Hopefully all of you enjoyed it! I want to do kinks for the characters so leave me any suggestions in the reviews for what I should do and what couple they should be for. Once again please review~!**


	2. Style Food

**Second chapter! This one is going to be Style. Please enjoy and review!**

**Warning: Food!Kink and Top!Stan**

Kyle looks at Stan before sighing hard.

"Stan should we be doing this? I know you were wanting to be 'adventureous',but would having food for a kink be such a good idea?" He asks as he stares at the plate of strawberries,whip cream,and chocolate syrup. Stan nods and looks at the plate of food.

"Don't worry Ky it'll be all good,maybe even better then our regular sex." He tells him before wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now then why don't we enjoy our night together my sexy little Jew." He says before licking his ear. Kyle blushes deep red and turns around from his arms. He starts to take off his orange jacket and his green t-shirt from underneath. Right before Kyle was able to take off his green skinny jeans he feels a hand ontop of his.

"No. Let me take that off for you baby." Stan says. As he looks down to his lover's pants,he starts to take off his pants before blinking in a surprising manner. "I see you didn't wear any underwear today,you fucking naughty boy." Stan says,licking his inner thigh tenderly. Kyle's face turns pink before an idea came to his head.

"Lay down Stan I want to try something for you." He says excitedly. Stan looks at him a bit confused before laying down on the bed. Kyle smirks and he turns his body around,his ass facing Stan's face. He takes the whip cream and puts it inside of him,moaning as he feels the cold subastance going inside of him. Kyle grabs a strawberry and pushes it in the tight opening before taking the chocolate syrup and putting it over the strawberry. Stan's eyes widen at the new delicious treat he was about to have.

"I want you to eat this Stan. Do it or else I'll very much punish you." He tells him,purring as he says the last sentence. Stan grabs his ass and pushes his tongue inside. He starts to run his tongue around the strawberry,making sure though it doesn't come out of his ass. Stan runs a finger along his leg before reaching it up to his entrence and wiping it across the whip cream.

"Delicious love~." He purrs and pushes his tongue back inside. This time he takes the strawberry out and puts it inside his mouth. When he's done eating the strawberry he takes his tongue and licks the whip cream and chocolate syrup until its all gone.

"My oh my darling you make one good desert. I hope to have more soon." Stan says,winking before turning him around once more. Kyle blushes at the comment before looking at Stan's cock. "Now then Stan,I want a treat as well." Kyle mumurs before taking the chocolate syrup and running it along Stan's cock. He then takes the strawberry and squeezes the juice out of it,making it run along his cock as he finishes up with his treat he takes his tongue and licks around the head,taking it in his mouth and sucking on the syrup and strawberry juice. Stan moans loudly and puts his hand on Kyle's head,grabbing his hair tightly. Kyle moans and starts to take more in his mouth only stopping to lick the syrup and strawberry juice off. Right before he feels Stan is going to orgasm he takes his mouth off and drags his tongue around the base. He licks the syrup and juice off his balls. Stan moans louder and grabs his hair once more,orgasming hard on Kyle's face. Kyle moans and licks his face tenderly and raising his finger to his mouth and sucking on the cum that was on his face.

"That was very good Stan,best treat I had in a very long time." Kyle informs him before attaching their lips together in a deep kiss. Stan runs his tongue over Kyle's bottom lip,begging for entrence. Kyle opens up his mouth and moans in the kiss as he feels Stan's tongue start to touch his. He runs his tongue along Kyle's before wrapping their tongues together and sucking on it deeply. Kyle pulls back and pants before laying back down on the bed. Stan smirks and lays onto of him.

"Now then my sexy Jewish love,what would you like to do next?" Stan asks him. Kyle smirks and leans on him,whispering in his ear.

"Fuck me you sexy jock boy." Kyle tells him before licking the shell of the ear and laying back down on the bed. Stan looks over and grabs the chocolate syrup and squirting some on his hand to act as a lubricant. He takes one of his fingers and pushes it inside and starts to moan at the tightness he was feeling around his finger.

"Damn Ky,we had sex a few hours ago and you're still tight?" Stan tells him before thrusting the finger in deeply,hoping to find his prostate. He smiles widely as he feels Kyle squirming around,knowing he found his prostate. He starts to slam the finger against him before adding a second one and starts to stretch them out. After a little while of stretching him he takes them out and puts the syrup over his cock and pushes inside deeply.

"Stan!" Kyle gasps and holds onto him tightly. Stan starts to move inside him slowly until he feels a hand grab his hair.

"If you don't move faster right now I'll rip your balls off and feed them to Cartman!" Kyle yells at him. Stan starts to laugh as he moves faster and harder,hitting his prostate continuesly. Kyle moans loudly and throws his head back as he thrusts against him. "Stan you feel so good,oh you're so big Stan fuck me with that big cock of yours!" Kyle cries out as he starts to thrust against him harder. Stan takes his hand and wraps it around Kyle's cock,pumping it slowly. Kyle moans loud and pulls Stan to him tighter as the coil in his stomach starts to become tighter.

"Stan I'm so close baby,please come inside of me! Oh Stan I'm cumming~!" Kyle cries out and orgasms hard on his chest,his whole entire body arching. Stan moans loudly and orgasms hard inside of him once more.

"Oh god Kyle..." Stan mumurs before kissing him on the cheek. They both stare at eachother for a moment before smiling and laughing. "We are defiantly doing that more often." Stan says as he strokes Kyle's hair. Kyle giggles and cuddles up close to his chest. "Whatever you say baby,whatever you say. As long as we use different types of foods." Kyle informs him. Stan starts to laugh even more and nods. "You got it baby." He tells him.

As they both calm down from laughing they smile at eachother and close their eyes,a deep sleep taking over their bodies for that night.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Hopefully you liked it! Please review~!**


End file.
